


Como si fuese la primera vez

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluffy, J2, J2 AU, M/M, Mucho fluffy, Tumblr Prompt, he dicho fluffy?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partir de ese promt: Apartment AUs “haha sorry for knocking at your door at like 6 in the morning on a Saturday but i’ve got a job interview in less than an hour but you happen to be right next door and my shower is broken so could i please use yours i smell like death” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como si fuese la primera vez

 

para @myklaineinthe67impala  

A partir de ese promt: [Apartment AUs “haha sorry for knocking at your door at like 6 in the morning on a Saturday but i’ve got a job interview in less than an hour but you happen to be right next door and my shower is broken so could i please use yours i smell like death” au](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/post/128065831313/apartment-aus)

J2-AU / beteado por Hermione ♥ / 3.316 palabras

## Como si fuese la primera vez

La culpa era de Chad, Jared estaba seguro. Ese fue el primer pensamiento coherente que tuvo cuando su cerebro, todavía aturdido por el madrugón, le hizo reaccionar y comprender que eran las casi las seis de la mañana y estaba completamente cubierto de espuma y que por algún extraño motivo la ducha había decidido hacerle una buena jugarreta, pero bien, a lo grande. Jared maldijo en tres idiomas, los únicos que sabía, pero cuando los ojos empezaron a escocerle estaba casi seguro de que había ideado al menos tres formas más de decir gilipollas. Igual debía anotar eso en el currículum, porque como llegase tarde iba a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo.  
Fuera lo que fuese, Jared sabía que el culpable de aquel desastre era Chad Michael Murray.  
Joder.  
Iba a matarle.  
Rezando para no resbalarse, se calzó las zapatillas más viejas que poseía y se enrolló una toalla a la cintura. Del grifo del fregadero tampoco salía ni gota, así que su idea de al menos quitarse el jabón de la cabeza era imposible. Tiritando un poco, ojeó desde la ventana de la cocina las luces encendidas en el apartamento de enfrente. Consultó el reloj de muñeca, notando cómo la angustia le crecía dentro del pecho, acelerándole el pulso. Era una suerte que estuviese chorreando, porque si no a esas alturas estaría sudando como un cerdo.  
Decidido y jurándose que cuando esa tarde regresase, si tenía suerte con una oferta de empleo bajo el brazo, ajustaría cuentas con su compañero de piso, tomó las llaves, una muda y salió al estrecho pasillo, dispuesto a molestar a la única persona con la que no tenía una buena relación en todo el edificio.  
Jensen Ackles.

La relación de Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles era muy sencilla de resumir, de hecho solo hacía falta una palabra para ello: desastre.  
Jared había sido el adolescente rarito del instituto, demasiado alto, demasiado inteligente y demasiado tímido, para acabar de rematar el asunto, demasiado gay para el chico de oro del Winchester High. La verdad es que, si se paraba a pensarlo, no había tenido mucha posibilidad de escapar del encanto del más joven de los dos hermanos Ackles; no era sólo guapo y conducía un coche genial, también era un buen tío y la estrella del equipo de futbol. Jensen era el más popular, el chico que había vivido la adolescencia sin caer en ese estado extraño por el que todos los chicos pasan, cuando la cara se llena de granos y la voz amenaza con romperse cada tres palabras, cuando, si eres Jared, te encuentras con una erección que tus pantalones de deporte no ocultan para nada y el causante, así como su grupo de amigos, riéndose de tu apuro como si tu humillación fuese lo más divertido que han tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar en mucho tiempo. Jensen Ackles había conseguido sobrepasar esa etapa victorioso, con aquel estúpido rostro de labios llenos y pestañas curvadas, sin convertirse en presa fácil del resto de chicos.  
No, la verdad es que Jared no había podido evitar quedarse prendado del chico que, a pesar de orbitar en un universo diferente, no usaba su obvio enamoramiento en su contra.  
Igual, si se paraba a pensarlo, Jared y Jensen no habían tenido nada que pudiese ser llamado relación. Igual, como a veces le decía Sandy, lo que debería hacer es decirle cuatro cosas a aquel niñato ahora que estaba solo sin la eterna pandilla que había sido su sombra a lo largo de los tortuosos años de instituto. Jared había deseado y temido con igual intensidad el momento en que Jensen y sus compañeros abandonasen los pasillos del W.H.  
Había sido cosa de mala suerte volver a encontrarse con su antigua némesis en el mismo edificio en el que Chad y él planeaban mudarse junto a Sandy y Katie. Al menos, como comentaron, ni Tom, ni Mike, los dos eternos compinches de Ackles, no parecían rondar ya en torno a Jensen. Jared se había limitado a permanecer en silencio e intentar ignorar al chico, tanto las pocas veces en las que habían coincidido en el campus, como en los locales cercanos a su piso. Sandy le había acorralado en una ocasión, un par de meses después de la mudanza y mientras le servía una cerveza bien helada, le había hecho confesar que, para su consternación, todos esos sentimientos que con quince años le habían traído tantos problemas, y de los que hasta hacía unas semanas juraba haberse deshecho, seguían en apariencia intactos, embotellados, listos para joderle la vida de nuevo.  
Hasta esa mañana, el plan de Jared había sido perfecto en su sencillez. Si no se tropezaba con Jensen, la tentación de acercarse y volver a caer en aquel estúpido enamoramiento era bastante alta, así que con la ayuda de Sandy y el resto, su vida había seguido con relativa tranquilidad. Joder, incluso había tenido varias citas con cierto éxito. Chad le había mirado con aire escéptico tras verle besarse con tibio entusiasmo con Tahmoh, uno de sus compañeros de novela americana del siglo XIX, y afirmado con voz rotunda y llena de malicia que lo que en realidad tenía que hacer era dejar de marear la perdiz y echarle un polvo a Ackles y una de dos, sacarse la tontería de encima o conseguir lo que siempre había querido. Sandy le había dado un buen empujón, negándose a dejarle seguir hablando. Katie, para su sorpresa, se había mantenido al margen.  
Sí, hasta aquella mañana, cuando su futuro pendía en la cuerda floja (no a todos los estudiantes, ni siquiera a los que asistían a clases avanzadas con tan brillante resultado como Jared, les ofrecían la posibilidad de incorporarse como asistente del departamento de la facultad de Literatura), su plan había sido un rotundo éxito.  
Jared estudió el reloj y las posibilidades que le quedaban y apretando los dientes, se dispuso a hacer lo que más había temido desde que tenía quince años: enfrentarse a Jensen Ackles.

***

Cuando el timbre de la entrada le sustrajo de la lectura de uno de los trabajos que tenía que entregar solo tres días más tarde, Jensen supuso que Chris había vuelto a pelearse con Steve y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse un par de días. Miró la hora en la pantalla del móvil mientras se subía las gafas. Las seis y cinco.  
—¡Ya va, ya va! —gruñó caminando por el pasillo. Se subió el pantalón de chándal viejo que usaba para dormir, cuya cintura, ya demasiado lavada, optaba por caerle sobre las caderas, y con un suspiro rezó para que al menos a su amigo le hubiese dado tiempo a que se le pasara un poco la mona y no apareciese como la última vez, con ganas de seguir tomando chupitos y pillar la guitarra—. Chris, ¡para, cojones! ¡Vas a despertar a los vecinos!  
El zumbido insistente se detuvo mientras giraba la llave, luchando contra la oxidada cerradura que su casero había prometido cambiar más de diez veces. El alquiler era una ganga, pero el edificio era una curiosa mezcla de ruina y antigüedad al que contra todo pronóstico había acabado cogiéndole cariño. Jensen se había mudado tras un primer semestre caótico en la residencia de la universidad, aliviado y entristecido porque durante aquellos primeros meses tras el instituto la pandilla había acabado desintegrándose.  Si era sincero consigo mismo, Jensen debía reconocer que la sensación de distanciamiento había empezado el último año, cuando Tom y Mike decidieron que hacerle la vida imposible a aquel chico era lo más entretenido del mundo. A veces Jensen se preguntaba cómo se podía pedir perdón por ser un cobarde, porque sí, era cierto que él no había participado de forma activa en las bromas de mal gusto, en las pullas y  en las burlas, pero tampoco había hecho nada por evitarlas. Nada salvo hacer como que la mirada apenada de aquellos ojos increíblemente intensos no le hería en lo más hondo.  
Alejarse de aquel ambiente había sido como romper un círculo vicioso, difícil como dejar un mal hábito, pero  a la larga era algo de lo que se sentía bastante orgulloso. Más vale tarde que nunca, Jenny, le dijo la voz en su cabeza, con ese tonillo sabihondo que le recordaba tanto a Chris. El único de sus pocos amigos al que le había confiado que era precisamente aquel chico quien le había hecho comprender que sí, igual ser el novio de la capitana de animadoras, Danneel Harris, era la hostia, pero que en realidad, a él lo que le ponía cachondo era otro tipo de cuerpo, uno con menos curvas, uno con planos y músculos firmes, uno como el de aquel chico, al que la vida le había puesto otra vez en el camino. Como una segunda oportunidad, o como algún tipo de retorcida broma cósmica.  
Ese chico.  
Jared Padalecki.  
Jensen sopesó el nombre en la lengua, como midiendo las palabras, tanteándolas, indeciso. Después de dos meses de tenerle de vecino lo único que tenía claro es que el chaval y su grupo de amigos no habían olvidado lo que años atrás había acontecido en el Winchester High. Lo peor era que Jensen no podía culparles. ¿Cómo podría? Se había comportado como un completo cretino, así que lo que menos se merecía era lo que estaba pasando, que no sólo le evitasen, sino que de forma clara le guardaban rencor.  
El chico de sus sueños a solo unos metros, de nuevo orbitando como dos planetas en universos paralelos, tan cerca y tan jodidamente lejos. Jensen no tenía claro si reír o llorar. Agitó la cabeza y de un tirón, abrió la oscura madera, que protestó de forma escandalosa, dejándole ver quién había al otro lado.  
No, Jensen no había esperado para nada la visión que se presentaba frente a él, la de un Jared semidesnudo, mojado y con las mejillas ardiendo. Abrió la boca, pero de entre sus labios no escapó sonido alguno, mucho menos palabras coherentes. Codiciosos y traidores, sus ojos recorrieron con avidez los kilómetros de piel color caramelo salpicada de lunares. Tragó, obligando a su garganta a reaccionar, luchando contra la necesidad de alzar la mano y tocar, de pasar la palma con el antebrazo desnudo, que onduló cuando Jared apretó la toalla que llevaba a la cintura, cubriéndole de forma precaria, venas y músculos que bailaban bajo la tez morena y reluciente. Como si le llamasen. Como si pidiesen ser acariciados.  
Jared tenía un delicado sendero de vello oscuro que partía desde el ombligo y se perdía en los confines tras la tela mojada. Jared tenía el pecho tan sonrojado como las mejillas y en la base del cuello le palpitaba la carótida con un ritmo casi obsceno, haciendo que las rodillas le temblasen. Jared inclinó la cabeza, con una mueca que profundizó esos hoyuelos criminales que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás le había mostrado, no a él.  
Jensen quería llorar. Odiaba su vida.  
—¿Qué…? —Al fin, tras unos minutos, su cerebro había conseguido tomar el control y salvarle del ridículo. Al parecer Jared le estaba pidiendo algo y, como el perdedor que era, el festín visual que tenía enfrente ni le había dejado prestar atención.  
—Mi ducha ha dejado de funcionar y he visto que estabas despierto —repitió Jared despacio, su voz más ronca y dulce de lo que la recordaba estaba haciendo cosas interesantes con su entrepierna. A Dios gracias, la camiseta tapaba por completo la zona conflictiva—. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero tengo una entrevista en la facultad y no puedo ir así… ¿Crees que podrías dejarme usar la tuya?  
—¿Mi ducha…? ¿Usarla… tú? Claro, claro… perdona, tío —tartamudeó, apartándose de la entrada—, aún no me he tomado ni un café y sigo dormido —le explicó, mostrándole el camino hasta el pequeño baño, situado justo enfrente de su dormitorio. Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por no haber recogido un poco antes de acostarse. Miró a su alrededor una vez Jared desapareció tras la puerta, que se cerró con un chasquido seco y contundente.  
Cinco minutos después se había deshecho del chándal en favor de los vaqueros que mejor le sentaban y se había puesto un jersey de color verde, que según su ex le resaltaba el color de los ojos, las zapatillas oscuras que usaba para salir a correr y, con un suspiro insatisfecho, contempló su pelo, un lio de puntas y remolinos por el que no podía hacer demasiado. Se colocó las gafas y salió rumbo a la cocina.  
Encendió la cafetera y con gesto triunfal, rescató el paquete de baguels del fondo del único armario de la estancia. Colocó dos sobre la plancha y rezó para que por una vez la fortuna le sonriese. Si había algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso era de su capacidad de improvisar y sacar partido a los imprevistos. Y aquel era uno que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar.

Estaba untando el bollo con una gruesa capa de mantequilla cuando escuchó cómo la puerta que comunicaba el baño con el salón se abría. Con su mejor sonrisa y una taza de café en la mano, se acercó al umbral.  
Jared parecía más alto todavía una vez vestido. Los vaqueros se le ajustaban a las esbeltas caderas, abrazando los muslos delgados de forma suave. La camisa de rayas azules y la corbata a juego contrastaban con el tono dorado de la piel, con el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, despejando la frente y mostrando las facciones que habían perdido ese aire de niño que tan bien recordaba para dar paso al rostro de un hombre. Se le secó la boca por el deseo brutal de recorrer el arco de las cejas, la curva de los pómulos, la tierna carne de esos labios sonrosados, incongruentes en una cara de rasgos tan masculinos.  
Jared carraspeó y le lanzó una de esas sonrisas inciertas, incómodas, que uno le dedica a los extraños. Jensen le tendió el tazón, orgulloso porque su pulso no delataba el caos que se le había desatado dentro.  
—¿Todo bien? —indagó. Jared apretó los labios, contemplando la taza un segundo, como si mirarle le costase.  
—Sí, gracias. —Jared cerró los largos, larguísimos dedos en torno a la loza desportillada y algo le tembló dentro, imaginando lo que esos dígitos torneados y  elegantes podrían hacerle a él—. Me has salvado la vida. No sé qué ha pasado, pero el casero me va a oír en cuanto vuelva.  
—Es un jeta —afirmó—. La verdad es que deberíamos ponernos serios, yo también he tenido problemas aquí y pasa bastante de mis quejas.  
—¿De veras? —Jared sorbió el líquido aún humeante con cuidado, dejando escapar un gruñido grave y ronco, lleno de agradecimiento. Jensen sonrió—. Pues cuantos más seamos mejor. ¿No?  
—Eso sería genial —asintió con entusiasmo. Si discutir con aquel tipo le iba a dar la excusa que necesitaba para romper el hielo no sería él quien la rechazara—. Si quieres puedo encargarme de llamarle y luego te lo digo.  
—Vale. —Jared miró de nuevo su reloj y bebió de nuevo.  
—Pero  pasa y siéntate, estaba preparándome algo para desayunar, hay de sobra.  
—Oye, ya has hecho demasiado, no quiero abusar —se excusó, apretando entre las manos la bolsa en la que, imaginaba, portaba la toalla todavía húmeda con la que había llegado.  
—Tonterías, ya te digo que siempre hago de sobra.  
Jared ocupó uno de los dos banquillos situados junto  a la diminuta barra que hacía las veces de mesa y donde reposaba un plato con varias tostadas tibias. El cuarto parecía todavía más diminuto con el chico sentado a horcajadas, los anchos hombros parecían interminables y a Jensen le dolían las manos por la necesidad de hundir los dedos en la espesa mata de cabello y desordenarla.  
Desayunaron en medio de un ambiente extrañamente distendido, ambos demasiado precavidos para tocar temas incómodos. Jensen se encontró absorto no solo en la evidente presencia física del más joven, sino en su evidente apasionamiento por lo que estaba haciendo. Le sonrió, notando un ramalazo de algo que casi parecía ternura, orgullo. Le recordó tal y como había sido a los quince, todo piernas y brazos demasiado largos, con aquellos ojos enormes y almendrados que aún no habían aprendido a ocultar lo que habitaba tras ellos.  
—Si vas al campus te llevo —barbotó cuando se estaban despidiendo, negándose a dejar que el momento acabase, no todavía, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que sentía haberse comportado como un gilipollas. No sin confesar que ya entonces le había parecido la cosa más bonita que había visto.  
—No hace falta, Jensen —repitió Jared con una sonrisa, una real esa vez, una que hizo que el estómago le diese una voltereta mortal—. Ya has hecho demasiado, en serio.  
—No seas idiota —atajó, rescatando las llaves de su coche, intentando recordar si el cacharro tenía gasolina suficiente—. Así llegarás antes, además está diluviando, no querrás parecer un gato mojado, ¿verdad?  
—¡No! —rió Jared—. Pero en serio, no hace falta.  
—Tío, de todas formas me pilla de camino, en serio, no te hagas de rogar —insistió.  
Jared le palmeó los hombros, sus manos tan enormes y cálidas como había imaginado, robándole el aliento. Inspiró hondo, dejando que el aroma a jabón y loción para el afeitado le llenase los pulmones. Jensen se preguntó por qué había esperado meses para hacer aquello, por qué había permitido que sus miedos le pudiesen.  
Viajaron en silencio los pocos kilómetros que les separaban del campus, agradecido porque el tráfico de la mañana le mantuviese lo bastante alejado del torbellino que giraba cada vez más rápido dentro, amenazando con hacerle explotar si no hablaba.  
—Bueno —dijo Jared, una vez detuvo el vehículo en una de las entradas laterales. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el capó, el sonido suave parecía alejarles del resto del mundo. La luz grisácea de la mañana hacía que los iris de Jared pareciesen ópalos, translúcidos, como si no tuviesen fondo.  
—Oye… —empezó, atragantándose con las palabras. El corazón le latía en la garganta, se obligó a mirarle de frente, a hacerle ver que era sincero—. Sé que llega con años de retraso, pero siento… siento mucho lo que pasó… en el instituto, ya sabes…  
Jared ladeó la cabeza y le observó, callado y pensativo. No hizo el intento de disimular y hacer ver que no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Jensen, y este se lo agradeció. Giró la cabeza y contempló a través de los cristales empañados.  
De perfil Jensen podía ver la curva grácil del cráneo, las pestañas, la nariz. Jared suspiró por lo bajo antes de enfrentarle de nuevo, cuadrando los hombros como si fuesen adversarios, como si le temiese.  
—Tú no hiciste nada, Jensen —respondió al fin, tan bajo que casi no le comprendió.  
—Exacto —aceptó, notando el sonrojo crepitarle en el cuello, subiéndole hasta los pómulos, la culpa y la vergüenza enronqueciéndole la voz—. Debería haber hecho algo, Jared, y quiero que sepas que lo siento… que ahora no soy ese tipo.  
Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se miraban, un latido, una vida, algo le decía que nada importaba más que conseguir que Jared le creyese. Luego Jared se inclinó para besarle, lento y tímido y lánguido, segundos, el tibio roce de otros labios, el contacto firme de una mano en el cuello, demasiado cerca, y aún no lo suficiente.  
—¿Qué te parece si olvidamos eso? —le propuso, de nuevo la visión esquiva de esos hoyuelos. Jensen asintió, notando el aliento de Jared contra la boca. Robarle otro beso era como una obligación, como una necesidad, como respirar.  
—Será como si acabásemos de conocernos —concluyó.  
Esa vez, cuando se besaron, Jensen se permitió el lujo de sentir que al fin su mundo se había llenado de un sinfín de posibilidades.


End file.
